Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Further, a mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Recently, with the help of development of a flexible display, it is able to implement a flexible mobile terminal. Hence, there exist a difference between a structure of each component such as a case, a camera, a receiver and the like of the flexible mobile terminal and a structure of a legacy mobile terminal. Hence, a method of controlling the flexible mobile terminal is studying in consideration of a shape change of the flexible mobile terminal.